


Little Warrior (Kassandra X Reader)

by LeFrenchFrye



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin's Creed: Odyssey, Blood, F/F, Fighting, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 15:50:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeFrenchFrye/pseuds/LeFrenchFrye





	Little Warrior (Kassandra X Reader)

“Tell me why we are listening to this Malaka Kassandra?” I asked angrily as I held a broken arrow in my hands.  
“Because I owe him.” She stated as she sat on the ground not far from me. We had spent the day training together and now the sun was starting to set.  
“You mean, you owe him. I do not, I’m tagging with you because we are the only ones on this shit-fuck of a island who will take each other’s Malaka, plus we’ve grown up with each other. The adopted daughter of Kephallonia’s only lunatic, and the orphaned girl.” I stated as I pointed the broken arrow towards her.  
She let out a small laugh and shook her head as she tried to hold a small grin back. “It is not that bad Y/n, the only thing that is bad is not getting our payment from Markos.” She snarled angrily as she clenched her fist.  
“The ass-wipe has been making you run errands for him since your landed on this hell-hole. Why do you still do his bitching? He doesn’t pay you, lies and deceives you, makes you go get your own damn payment! Don’t you dare say it’s because you owe him. We both know that you don’t.” I stated throwing the arrow off the side to prove my point more.  
She didn’t meet my eyeline and only looked down at her hands in shame. “I-I honestly don’t know, I-”  
“Hey shit-face! Get down here!” A very familiar, and annoying voice appeared from the side of Kassandra’s home.  
“By the gods what is it now.” Kassandra muttered as the both of us stood up from our places and walked towards the edge.  
“Cyclops got a message for you.” The man spoke, looking up at us. I watched as Kassandra gripped her spear and gripped it tightly in her hand. She looked over at me and gave me a small nod.  
Jumping off the roof of her house, we landed gracefully on our feet, not far from the rogues. Kassandra got up faster than I did and took those couple of feet towards the rogues.  
“Tell your boss he can stick it-” She started only to be cut off by a swift punch to the nose by a rogue. I quickly grabbed my spear and stood in front of Kassandra, giving her time to stand.  
“That's for last week!” One rogue shouted getting slightly closer.  
“Take another step closer and I will turn you into a woman.” I growled moving my spear closer to him. He looked at me in slight fear as he moved his shield in front of his ‘manhood’.  
“Malaka!” Kassandra growled as she spit out a rather large clot of blood onto the ground.  
“The Cyclops said that you like to act tough! So act tough!” The once quiet rogue said as everyone grabbed their weapons. My arms already screamed at me in anger. Our training earlier today had been tough, we raced across what little mountains we had and then sparred not-stop until I beat Kassandra.  
One man raced towards  
“Just rest, I will get something for your nose and wounds.” I spoke as I walked back into her house. It was a rather nice one, far away from the city and along the shore. Her sleeping area was on the upper floors, while the lower ones where a small storage room, a kitchen, and a bathing room.  
I walked into the storage room and grabbed a small bag of healing herbs that we had and a empty bowl. I quickly filled it with some water and started walking outside. I saw Kassandra leaning against the well, while holding her bleeding nose.  
A familiar caw echoed behind me as I walked out. Looking up I was Ikaros looking down at us.  
“Thanks for the warning.” Kassandra spoke to her feathered friend, and a small laugh escaped my mouth.  
“What happened to you guys?” Phoibe asked as she walked up the path, avoiding the knocked out bodies.  
“It was nothing, just a small quarrel.” I said as I opened the bag and started to dampen part of a small rag. “Hold it to your nose.” I said holding it up to her.  
“Hasn’t the Cyclops learned his lesson yet? I mean every time he sends someone over to get his debt from you, it’s the same thing. Two beaten up wimps, and no drachmae.” Phoibe said jumping onto of a broken pillar.  
“Apparently not, But you should have seen Y/n fight. Your getting better Malaka.” She said with a smile from the rag. I held back the blush and smiled.  
“I have a good teacher.” I stated with smirk on my lips.  
“Indeed you do.”


End file.
